Kovu
' Kovu' is the son of Zira, the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani, the adoptive son of Scar, the love interest of Kiara from said sequel. As a cub, he is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue (who was known as the voice of Randall Weems in Recess), while as a young adult, he is voiced by Jason Marsden (who was the voice of Max Goof in A Goofy Movie), with Gene Miller singing his part. Biography Kovu is the son and youngest child of Zira, the head of a rogue pride that were loyal to Scar. Shortly after being born, Scar deemed Kovu to be his heir, despite not being his son. Sometime after this, Scar's nephew Simba returned, defeated Scar and banished Zira, Kovu, his siblings Nuka and Vitani and the rest of Scar's followers to the Outlands. As a cub, Kovu ran into Simba's daughter Kiara. Despite being told not to mingle with Outsiders, Kovu and Kiara quickly become friends. But then Simba and Zira arrive and takes their cubs back to their homes. Years later, Kovu and Kiara are now young adults. Kiara is out on her first solo hunt while Kovu has been sent to kill Simba. They run into each other just as Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani try to trap Kiara with fire. After saving Kiara's life, Simba reluctantly lets Kovu join their pride. While among them, Kovu learns that Scar wasn't the hero his mother had held him up to be. Kovu and Simba bond, but as soon as Kovu earns Simba's complete trust, Zira and her pride attack. Nuka is killed, which earns Kovu the scorn of his mother who scratches him across the face, giving him the scar of his adoptive father. As Kovu returns, Simba orders his exile under the belief that Kovu was part of a conspiracy. Kiara runs after Kovu and he talks of running away and starting their own pride but Kiara tells him that they have to go back and reunite their prides or they will be divided forever. The two arrive back at the Pridelands just as the Pridelanders and Outsiders are fighting and stop their parents from attacking each other, but while Simba and the rival lionesses agree to stop fighting, Zira tried to attack Simba but Kiara tackles her sending the two lionesses over the edge of the cliff, where Kiara tried to reach Zira but the evil lioness refuse her help and fell to her death and Simba help Kiara get back to the top of the cliff. The two prides reconciled, Simba gives Kovu his blessing that one day he can be king alongside Kiara. Trivia *Kiara and Kovu's relationship intentionally parallels Romeo and Juliet's. Unlike Romeo and Juliet, Kovu and Kiara live happily ever after in the end and don't die, similar to Gnomeo and Juliet's relationship. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Married Category:Love at First Sight Category:The Lion King Love interests Category:Teenage Love Interest